Kärlekshistorier
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Kumpulan meme mengenai percintaan Berwald dan Tiina. Sweden x femFinland as usual XD Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**100 Love for Berwald and Tiina**

_Disclaimer ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Warning: OOC, AU, fluff things, gen-ben chara, semi adult, don't like don't read._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Jealousy<strong>

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa mau Ber!" Tiina membentaknya dengan kasar. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Ber sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi dan Ber juga tidak mau tahu apa perasaanku! Ber sama sekali tidak mencintaiku kan?"

Berwald berdeham pendek, belakangan ini Tiina seperti istri pencemburu. Ia tidak mengerti apa alasan Tiina bersikap seperti itu. Seingat Berwald, ia sama sekali tidak pernah membuat Tiina sedih dan pria Swedia tersebut berusaha memanjakan Tiina sebisa mungkin. Jika memang Berwald pria kejam ia pasti akan meninggalkan Tiina di jalanan dan membiarkan Tiina luntang-lantung di luar sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tiina," jawabnya dingin. "Kembali ke kamar!"

Tetapi kali ini emosi gadis itu memuncak dan ia menyiramkan air di dalam pitcher ke wajah Berwald. Berwald terkejut ketika Tiina menyiramnya dengan air.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Sudahlah! Percuma saja bicara denganmu, moi!" Tiina menambahkan dengan nada penuh kemarahan dan meninggalkan Berwald dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Ber memang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali. Sesuka Ber saja ingin berkencan dengan wanita lain!"

**2. Sweet Love**

Sejak dulu, Berwald mencintai Tiina dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bahkan sebelum mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dan dekat.

Dulu, hampir setiap hari Berwald mengikuti Tiina secara diam-diam. Gadis muda yang berasal dari suatu pedesaan di Lapland menarik hatinya untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat lagi. Segala cara gila diam-diam ia lakukan demi mendapatkan Tiina sekalipun jika ketahuan akan menakuti Tiina itu sendiri

_"E—ei, mengapa mengikutiku?" Tiina menatap pria Swedia yang tinggi besar menakutkan itu dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan seolah-olah pria itu akan menerkamnya. Tiina takut kalau-kalau pria itu akan menghajarnya habis-habisan._

_"Hm—Namaku Berwald," jawab pria itu tanpa ditanya. Jawaban Berwald spontan saja keluar tanpa ada tedeng aling-aling. Gadis Finlandia itu berhasil membuatnya berdebar-debar bahkan membuatnya jantungan setengah mati. "Namamu?"_

"_T—Tiina Vainamoinen," jawabnya gugup dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. _

Sejak perkenalan itulah, ia dan Tiina semakin dekat. Yang berubah dari Berwald sendiri ialah bahwa Berwald semakin mencintai Tiina ketika Tiina semakin dewasa. Baginya cinta adalah sesuatu yang dapat mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatinya.

Tiina sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah gadis beruntung yang dicintai oleh pria yang tulus selama hidupnya.

Ya, seandainya Tiina tahu, ia pasti akan merasa bahagia teramat sangat dan bersyukur karenanya.

**3. Afraid**

Ketakutan terbesar Berwald dimana ia sama sekali tidak bisa membahagiakan Tiina, lebih-lebih jika ia membuat Tiina tersiksa karenanya. Itu merupakan penderitaan terbesarnya yang tidak bisa dibayangkan sedikitpun.

Selama ini ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah menjadi pria yang tepat untuk Tiina. Apakah ia sendiri juga sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Tiina? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, ia takut jika pada akhirnya Tiina merasa tersiksa bersamanya dan memutuskan untuk memilih pria lain di dalam kehidupannya.

Hanya Tiina-lah yang bisa membuatnya takut akan sesuatu hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilakukan olehnya. Ketakutan yang sama sekali tidak beralasan. Merupakan ketakutan yang disebabkan oleh cinta yang teramat dalam.

**4. Surprise**

Sesuatu mengenai Tiina selalu membuat Berwald terkejut sekaligus terkagum-kagum. Ia sendiri baru menyadari bahwa Tiina sangat keibuan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak sedikitpun. Masakan Tiina membuat banyak orang ingin segera kabur saat itu juga.

Sejujurnya, diam-diam Berwald membuang makanan buatan Tiina ke dalam tong sampah setiap malam.

Tetapi tidak hanya itu saja yang membuat Berwald terkejut danmasih banyak hal-hal lainnya yang harus diperhitungkan. Terutama jika mengetahui pekerjaan sampingan Tiina ketika di hari Natal yang membuat Berwald harus mengerem nafsunya sendiri untuk tidak menyerang Tiina secara tiba-tiba dan merusak acara Tiina.

Apapun mengenai Tiina selalu membuat Berwald terkejut dan tidak bisa dibayangkan, hal itulah yang membuat Berwald semakin hari semakin mencintainya.

**5. Baby**

"Tiina—aku mau sesuatu!"

"Apa?" Tiina membalas pertanyaan Berwald dengan wajah ceria. "Ingin kumasakkan sesuatukah? Akan kumasakkan untukmu."

Berwald menggengam tangan Tiina dengan tiba-tiba dan mengelus perut datar Tiina dengan lembut serta menempelkan wajahnya di sana. "Aku ingin bayi, Tiina!"

"Ber—jangan bercanda? Serius!" Tiina menjauh dan memukul tangan Berwald yang seenaknya memegangi perutnya, tak lupa ia memelototi Berwald ketika Berwald berkata ia menginginkan seorang anak. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang sopan untuk dibicarakan, bukan?"

Memang bukan sesuatu yang sopan untuk dikatakan, tetapi ia benar-benar menginginkan hal itu hingga ia nyaris gila karenanya. Bayangan Tiina kecil di dalam mimpinya benar-benar merusak kewarasannya hingga ke dalam titik terendah.

**6. Bomb**

Berwald dan Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lainnya. Jika Berwald kehilangan Tiina, maka sama saja seperti meledakkan bom di sekitarnya. Bisa dipastikan, hidup Berwald akan menjadi tidak karuan dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Tanpa Berwald sadari, cinta membuatnya berubah sepenuhnya. Ia merasa senang bisa mendapatkan cinta Tiina dan memiliki gadis itu di dalam dekapannya, tetapi jika ia kehilangan Tiina, Berwald siap menjadi bom waktu yang siap untuk meledakkan sekitarnya.

Bukan bom yang membunuh secara fisik, tetapi secara mental. Lama bisa terobati, mungkin membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan itu bukan merupakan waktu yang sebentar jika dihitung dengan jari.

**7. Pretty**

Jika dibandingkan dengan gadis lain, tentu Tiina tidak bisa dibilang gadis cantik dan tergolong biasa-biasa saja. Dan secara logika, pria manapun tidak akan memilih Tiina jika dibandingkan dengan Halldora yang merupakan mantan pacar dari Berwald.

Berwald sering merasakan betapa sedihnya Tiina ketika orang-orang sering membandingkan Tiina dengan mantan pacarnya. Ia bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana sakit yang dirasakan Tiina, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tiina mengenai mantan pacarnya.

Tetapi Berwald pasti memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa ia memilih Tiina sebagai cinta terakhirnya dan selamanya. Bukan karena ia cantik dan sebagainya tetapi melainkan ada sesuatu dari dalam diri Tiina yang membuat Berwald tertarik padanya. Kepolosan Tiina yang seperti anak kecil itulah yang membuat Berwald selalu mengingatnya dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

**8. Believe**

Cinta membutuhkan suatu kepercayaan di antara keduanya, tanpa adanya rasa percaya maka akan sulit untuk membangun suatu hubungan yang lebih konkrit. Untuk beberapa hal, Tiina berusaha untuk lebih mempercayai Berwald. Mengingat berdasarkan fakta yang ada bahwa ia sama sekali adalah pacar kedua bagi pria itu.

Seharusnya Tiina bisa lebih percaya pada Berwald dibandingkan omongan-omongan orang lain tetapi Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa. Ia terlanjur mencintai Berwald hingga sakit rasanya membayangkan Berwald pernah menjadi milik seseorang sebelumnya. Ia menjadi ragu apakah cinta pria itu terhadapnya benar-benar tulus.

"Apa Ber benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tiina bertanya pada Berwald, dingin sekaligus terdengar sendu. "Katakan padaku!"

**9. Eternal Love**

Apapun yang terjadi, Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Tiina sedikitpun. Sekalipun badai menghadang, cintanya semakin bertumbuh dan kokoh. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan pria yang mencari penggantinya jika sang terkasih telah tidak ada.

Ia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pola seperti itu, baginya ia hanya bisa mencintai satu wanita di dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu berada di depannya, yang selalu menunggunya dengan setia baik di dalam keadaan suka dan duka.

Berwald bisa merasakan bahwa ia semakin mencintai Tiina, waktu demi waktu, hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun.

**10. Cute**

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak, Ber!" Tiina membentak Berwald dengan wajah cemberut "Aku sudah enam belas tahun!"

Berwald mendengus pelan, menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Tiina yang tidak jelas dan lucu untuk dilihat. "Kau masih polos."

Wajah Tiina semakin ditekuk. Ia dan Berwald memang berbeda sekitar dua puluh tahun usianya tetapi Tiina kesal Berwald memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang ingin diberi permen.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi saja deh," Tiina berkata dengan kesal. "Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, Ber!"

_Memang benar kamu masih anak-anak, Tiina. Akui saja, aku akan tetap memperlakukanmu sebagai wanita tetapi tidak untuk sekarang ini karena aku ingin melihat wajah polosmu._

**11. Cake**

Setiap hari ulang tahun Tiina, Berwald selalu memberikan satu loyang kue berwarna putih dan biru buatannya sendiri serta beberapa hiasan di atasnya.

"Kue yang sangat bagus sekali,Ber!" seru Tiina riang. "_Kiitos_!"

Senyuman Tiina yang menerima kue buatannya merupakan sesuatu yang selalu terpatri di dalam ingatanya seumur hidupnya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Berwald berada di dalam awang-awang.

**12. Protective**

Sebisa mungkin, Berwald selalu berhati-hati agar tidak melukai gadis Finlandia tersebut. Tiina terlihat kuat di luar tetapi rapuh di dalam. Kerapuhan Tiina membuat Berwald selalu ingin menjaganya sebisa mungkin agar ia tidak pecah di dalam.

Cara terbaik untuk Berwald adalah memberikan dirinya sebagai penopang untuk Tiina bersandar. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki sandaran di dalam hidupnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Tiina Vainamoinen, cinta sejatinya.

Dulu Tiina selalu memberikan sandarannya untuk Berwald tetapi sekarang giliran Berwald yang memberikan semuanya untuk Tiina. Semua ini dilakukan hanya untuk Tiina seorang saja. Ya, hanya Tiina seorang saja, tidak lebih.

**13. Trust**

Berwald tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Tiina. Tiina adalah cintanya dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Tiina bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Pikiran yang janggal menurut Berwald karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan sang mantan di depannya. Apalagi Berwald sama sekali tidak mencintai mantannya sejak pertama kali ia dan sang mantan berpacaran. Ia sudah mencintai Tiina sejak dulu dan menjadikan sang mantan sebagai pelarian semata karena tahu ia sendiri tidak akan pantas mendapatkan gadis semuda Tiina. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Berwald terpuruk—sedih rasanya jika mengingat hal itu.

**14. Dream**

Tiina adalah cintanya, mimpinya yang paling liar yang pernah Berwald miliki seumur hidupnya. Ia selalu bermimpi Tiina akan menjadi miliknya, merasakan tubuh polosnya yang belum tersentuh orang lain dan itu akan menjadi suatu mimpi manis yang tidak akan pernah usai seumur hidupnya. Bayangan mengenai Tiina sudah cukup mengusik hidupnya yang tidak terbiasa akan sentuhan wanita.

Tiina adalah gadis impian Berwald yang selalu hadir di dalam hidupnya sendiri. Gadis impian yang ia perjuangkan untuk menjadi kenyataan yang manis di dalam hidupnya.

**15. Love**

Ketika Tiina dibawa oleh Ivan Braginski karena Swedia kalah dari Rusia, Berwald akhirnya mengambil Halldora dari Mathias dengan paksa sebagai bentuk balas dendam dan rasa terluka yang ia alami akibat kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya seumur hidupnya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menganggap Halldora sebagai pengganti Tiina.

Tiina adalah Tiina yang Berwald selalu miliki di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Siapapun tidak bisa menggantikan Tiina di relung hatinya karena gadis Finlandia tersebut menempati posisi tersendiri.

Karena Tiina adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir untuknya. Bagaikan bunga dandelion yang mekar di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang melambangkan kesetiaan akan cinta yang mendalam. Cinta yang tidak akan layu hanya karena godaan saja.

**16. December**

Di bulan Desember yang dingin, banyak keluarga di sekitar rumahnya tampak ceria dan antusias mempersiapkan hari Natal yang akan tiba beberapa minggu lagi. Terlihat di jalan bahwa orang muda maupun orang tua memadati seluruh jalan.

Seharusnya, Berwald juga merasakan keceriaan tersebut. Tetapi Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan keceriaan tersebut.

Tidak sejak Tiina meninggalkannya karena negaranya gagal mempertahankan Finlandia dari Rusia.

"Tiina," bisik Berwald lirih.

Setiap hari Natal, dulu Berwald dan Tiina selalu merayakan hari Natal dengan penuh keceriaan bersama-sama. Berwald menyukai masakan Tiina yang tidak terlalu enak itu dan melihat semangat Tiina setiap hari Natal membuat hati Berwald menjadi lebih tenang dan tentram.

Ya, tetapi itu semua sudah tidak ada lagi dan hanyalah kenangan indah semata yang harus dilupakan tetapi sulit untuk dilupakan. Yang ada hanyalah kehampaan dan rasa kesepian yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya.

Kini, Desember tahun ke dua, hari Natal tanpa Tiina di sisinya. Dua tahun sejak Swedia terpaksa menyerahkan Finlandia ke tangan Rusia, walau hatinya terasa sakit ketika melakukan hal tersebut.

**17. Cries of You**

"Kau masih memikirkan dia?" tanya Ivan dengan nada tenang.

Tiina mengangguk pelan dan Ivan tertawa penuh arti. "Kau ingin kembali padanya?"

"Ya."

Raut wajah Ivan dengan cepat berubah. "Sayangnya tidak bisa, bosmu tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk saling bertemu satu sama lain."

"Tidak adakah cara lain?" tanya Tiina kecewa. "Kau tidak mengusahakannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Ivan seraya meninggalkan Tiina yang kecewa. "Dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

Tiina pasrah dan pupus sudah harapannya selama ini. Mungkin ini memang sudah nasibnya untuk terus hidup bersama Ivan di Rusia. Tidak bisa bertemu dengan Berwald, tidak bisa kembali ke tanah asalnya. Kesepian untuk selamanya. Entah kapan hal ini akan berakhir.

**18. Endurance**

Tiina tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihnya pada Berwald yang rela menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk tinggal bersamanya sekaligus melindunginya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Berwald sekalipun terkadang tatapan tajam Berwald menakutinya.

Lagipula, hidup bersama Berwald menyenangkan dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Tiina bisa hidup tanpa Berwald, itu akan jauh lebih sulit lagi.

Sulit karena tahu akan mencari pengganti yang lebih baik dari Berwald merupakan hal yang mustahil. Pria Swedia itu sudah menempati hatinya selama bertahun-tahun dan ia tidak dapat berpisah darinya. Cintanya hanyalah untuk pria itu.

**19. Elegance**

"Lihat dirimu di cermin," katanya sambil membalikkan tubuh Tiina ke kiri dan di sana terdapat sebuah cermin yang memperlihatkan tubuh keduanya dengan jelas. "Kau tidak sadar betapa cantiknya dirimu."

Tiina memandangi dirinya yang ada di cermin. Bahu mulusnya terdapat sedikit bekas kemerahan. Hasil karya Berwald barusan. Cermin tidak bisa berbohong, wajah Tiina jelas-jelas memerah.

"Ja—jangan bercanda,Berwald!" sergah Tiina malu sementara Berwald memegangi kedua bahunya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak berpikir kamu tidak cantik. Jujur saja ," bisik Berwald pelan di telinga Tiina. Pria itu tahu bahwa Tiina cantik di dalam dan juga di luar. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kecantikan di dalam dirinya.

Bahwa ia adalah gadis yang elegan dan mempesona.

**20. Excited**

Segala sesuatu mengenai Tiina merupakan sesuatu yang menarik dan sayang untuk dilewatan bagi Berwald.

Sejak Tiina berusia lima tahun, Berwald selalu memperhatikan perkembangan gadis itu dengan baik. Berusaha memberikan Tiina yang terbaik.

"Papa Berwald!" panggil Tiina kecil dengan nada riang. "Mau gendong, _moi_!"

Berwald tersenyum kecil dan menggendong Tiina kecil setinggi yang ia bisa dan Tiina tertawa-tawa riang.

Siapa yang bisa menduga suatu saat gadis kecil itu akan menjadi wanita dewasa yang sejajar dengan Berwald, bukan sebagai anak.

Melainkan kekasih.

**21. Shelter**

Seumur hidupnya, Berwald tidak pernah melindungi seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki orang tersebut. Ia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan kesendirian yang teramat dalam hingga sudah tidak ingin peduli dengan dunia luar sama sekali.

Sampai Tiina yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan memberi warna baru untuknya. Tiina yang tanpa beban dan ceria sekalipun orang tuanya telah mengecewakannya membuat Berwald ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai batu sandaran yang kokoh untuk Tiina.

Menjaga gadis Finlandia itu agar tidak kehilangan keceriaan yang muncul di wajahnya dan melindunginya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Agar Tiina tidak tersakiti dan aman di dalam dekapannya.

**22. Finland**

Finlandia, negara asal Tiina Vainamoinen—gadis yang merupakan cinta sejati Berwald. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah padam seumur hidupnya.

Berwald bertemu dengan Tiina di Finlandia dan jatuh cinta di sana. Membawa Tiina untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya ke Swedia yang pada waktu itu Tiina ingin mencari pekerjaan di Swedia.

Tetapi itu semua hanyalah modus semata, ia menginginkan Tiina sebagai istrinya—bukan sekedar sekretaris pribadi semata.

**23. First Love**

Bersama Tiina, Berwald merasakan cinta yang membuatnya melayang ke awang-awang. Memang dulu ia pernah berpacaran dengan Halldora tetapi bersama Tiina-lah, ia merasakan bagaimana cinta yang sesungguhnya untuk pertama kali.

"Ada seseorang yang dulu pernah kamu cintai, Ber?" tanya Tiina dengan nada menyelidik, bola matanya membesar seperti mata anak anjing yang ingin diberi makanan. "Sebelum denganku pasti Ber pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain, bukan."

Tiina memang benar—tetapi dulu Berwald melakukannya tidak ada rasa cinta yang mendalam seperti ia bersama Tiina sekarang ini. Rasanya seperti dibawa ke awang-awang yang manis. Cinta yang jauh lebih memabukkan daripada wine. Bahkan sesungguhnya, cinta pertama Berwald adalah Tiina Vainamoinen—bukanlah Halldora.

**24. Anemone**

Hati Tiina merasa teriris-iris ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Berwald sedang memandangi Halldora yang notabene merupakan mantan pacar Berwald beberapa tahun lalu. Memang Berwald jarang membicarakan mantannya itu—tetapi melihat Berwald memandanginya hati Tiina sangat perih dan merasa terabaikan.

Ia benci memiliki perasaan ini tetapi perasaan semacam ini selalu ada, setiap Berwald memandangi Halldora. Tiina selalu merasa diabaikan oleh Berwald sekalipun Berwald sudah berusaha memperhatikannya dengan berbagai cara.

Berwald menatap kekasih hatinya dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Ada masalah?"

Tiina menunduk lemah, tidak mau menatap mata Berwald sedikitpun. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa terabaikan."

**25. Innocence**

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Tiina baru saja membuka matanya dan ia sudah berada di dalam suatu kamar, kamar yang bukan miliknya melainkan milik orang lain. Dan di sampingnya ada seorang pria tinggi besar dengan wajah menakutkan. Belum sempat Tiina berkata apa-apa, pria itu sudah mengangkat tubuh Tiina dan menggendongnya—membawa Tiina ke suatu tempat.

"Mengapa aku telanjang?" tanya Tiina polos, ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Berwald semalam. Ia berpikir bahwa kejadian semalam itu hanya mimpi semata tetapi Tiina bisa merasakan dirinya disentuh oleh Berwald. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu semua hanya mimpi atau memang benar-benar nyata.

"Kau akan ingat nanti," jawabnya tenang.

**26. Glöm Inte [Don't forget]**

"Ber—jangan lupakan sesuatu. Bahwa sekarang kita memiliki anak laki-laki," ujar Tiina ketika Berwald memeluknya tepat di depan Peter yang ternganga lebar melihat pasangan mesra di depannya. "Dia bisa mencontoh kita."

Berwald yang tadinya ingin segera mengeksekusi Tiina di sofa yang berada di dekat mereka akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dalam hati Berwald agak kesal pada Peter mengapa ia berada di sekitar mereka pada jam malam seperti ini.

"Tidur!" perintah Berwald tegas. Dalam hati ia merutuki Peter yang sama sekali belum tidur dan mengganggu acara malam mereka.

Peter menggelengkan kepala dan menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut dengan tatapan memelas seperti anak anjing. "Bolehkah aku di sini sebentar, _desu__yo_."

Tiina dan Berwald beradu pandang cukup lama dan akhirnya Tiina membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Peter. "Baiklah, tetapi jangan terlalu banyak ribut!"

Peter melonjak-lonjak gembira, sementara Berwald mengeluh di dalam hatinya karena batal bermesraan dengan istrinya tercinta. Yeah, bagus sekali Peter, Berwald membatin kesal.

**27. Glöm Honom [Forget Him]**

"Ber!" bentak Tiina kesal ketika melihat Eduard lari tunggang langgang karena Berwald menatap Eduard dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan menakuti Eduard seperti itu, _moi._"

Berwald mendengus kesal dan menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam akibat cemburu akan hubungan persahabatan Tiina dan Eduard. Seharusnya Berwald sama sekali tidak cemburu tetapi setan keburu menguasai pikiran Berwald untuk memaksa Tiina menjauhi Eduard. "Biarkan saja dia. Bisakah kau lupakan dia?"

"Terus kenapa, kalau begitu?" tanya Tiina penasaran dan menarik lengan Berwald pelan. "Tidak baik seperti itu, _moi._Dia temanku_._"

Mana mungkin ia mengatakannya kepada Tiina, ia cemburu setengah mati.

**28. Mug**

Demi cintanya kepada Berwald, Tiina membuatkan Berwald sebuah gelas dari tanah liat. Gelas itu mungkin lama dibuatnya karena Tiina tidak sepintar Berwald dalam membuat keramik-keramik.

"Hehe, mungkin ia akan senang, _moi_. Jadi aku harus cepat membuatnya," gumam Tiina dengan nada polos sambil membuat gelas tersebut perlahan-lahan.

Mungkin hasilnya memang tidak sebaik jika Berwald yang buat. Tetapi apakah Tiina mengetahui bahwa Berwald menyimpan gelas tersebut secara diam-diam? Gelas itu dijaganya dengan baik-baik.

**29. Berwald**

Bagi Tiina, Berwald adalah sosok yang menakutkan di luar tetapi sosok yang hangat di dalam. Sebelumnya, Tiina memang tidak bisa merasakannya tetapi setelah Tiina mengenal Berwald lebih dalam lagi, ia menjadi tahu sisi-sisi Berwald yang lainnya.

Sisi yang membuat Tiina ingin mengenal Berwald lebih dalam lagi daripada sebelumnya. Sikap protektif yang dimiliki Berwald untuknya sekaligus pribadi Berwald yang sesungguhnya.

**30. Tiina**

"Kenapa kamu pilih dia, Ber?" tanya Matthias dengan nada heran begitu tahu Berwald menjalin hubungan dengan Tiina. "Tidak ada gadis lain yang lebih cantik saja!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Berwald berkata dengan nada kesal. Buat apa sih Matthias suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang. Memangnya kenapa jika ia dan Tiina berpacaran. Suka-suka ia sendiri dong, baginya Tiina adalah gadis istimewa dan tidak bisa digantikan dengan orang lain. Kok malah orang lain yang ribut mengenai hubungan mereka. Aneh sekali.

**31. Horse**

Berwald sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Tiina bisa menunggang kuda dengan gagah berani. Padahal, ia baru bertemu Tiina seminggu yang lalu di pesta bangsawan. Kesan pertama Berwald terhadap Tiina adalah Tiina adalah gadis muda yang bodoh. Gadis muda yang suka berbicara lambat-lambat.

Tetapi ketika Berwald melihat Tiina menunggangi kuda dengan gagah berani melawan penjahat yang berusaha mengganggunya, kesan Berwald terhadap Tiina berubah. Tiina bukanlah gadis bodoh yang lambat—melainkan gadis misterius di hatinya.

**32. Heart**

"Kau masih terlalu kecil dan aku sudah tua," sergah Berwald kesal tanpa menatap wajah Tiina sedikitpun"

Darah Tiina serasa mendidih, hasrat yang ia miliki sudah mulai padam akibat perkataan Berwald sendiri. Ia kesal bukan main dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi karena hal itu. "Jadi Ber bilang umur 19 itu masih kecil dan karena Ber sudah tua, aku tidak pantas mendapat cintamu? Begitu kan maksudmu?"

"Tiina, tidak—ini hanya salah paham."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku seperti pedo," katanya dengan nada serak."Seperti itu."

"Apa ada batasan umur untuk saling mencintai? Usiamu dan aku tidak mempengaruhi adanya cinta, bukan?" kata Tiina dengan nada lembut hingga Berwald terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Tiina.

Berwald tahu ia harus membatasi perasaannya sendiri, sangat tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak muda lagi dan di sisinya ada gadis muda polos yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Walaupun Berwald ingin menyambutnya, ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk berhenti sekarang juga.

Ia takut melukai gadis itu, takut jika pada akhirnya Tiina tidak mencintainya.

**33. Condom**

"Ayolah, Ber! Gunakan kondom, kumohon!" Tiina memohon dengan wajah merah padam ketika Berwald akan melaksanakan aksi panasnya terhadap Tiina. "Aku belum siap untuk punya anak, _moi_."

"Tidak enak," begitu jawab Berwald.

"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Tiina kesal. "Ber tidak mau melindungiku?"

Jawaban sebenarnya Berwald adalah bahwa ia menginginkan kenikmatan bersama Tiina seutuhnya tanpa gangguan apapun. Kondom sama sekali penghalang dari kenikmatan mereka berdua.

**34. Lily**

Setiap hari kasih sayang, Berwald selalu memberi Tiina satu ikat bunga lily putih segar yang ditaruh di meja kamar Tiina. Lily itu selalu diberikan ketika Tiina masih terlelap. Untuk Berwald, bunga lily putih adalah bunga yang identik bagi Tiina. Bunga lily putih adalah bunga nasional negara asal Tiina sekaligus mencerminkan kepribadian Tiina yang sesungguhnya. Ceria sekaligus polos seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

"Wah, bunga lily putih adalah bunga kesukaanku!" seru Tiina senang ketika Berwald memberikan satu buket bunga lily putih pada hari kasih sayang. "_Kiitos_!"

Berwald tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Tiina. Tiina yang tersenyum dengan memegang satu buket lily putih terlihat pantas. "Aku senang," katanya dan mengelus rambut Tiina dengan lembut.

**35. [Im] Perfection**

Orang boleh saja bilang bahwa Tiina terlalu jelek untuk dirinya. Untuk Berwald, hal itu sama sekali tidak berlaku di dalam kehidupannya. Baginya, Tiina adalah sosok yang sesuai dengan dirinya bahkan terkadang Berwald berpikir bahwa sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak layak bersama Tiina karena ia bukan seseorang yang pandai berkata-kata dengan baik.

"Apa aku sesuai untukmu?" Berwald bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Takut jika sebenarnya Berwald sendiri yang tidak sesuai untuk Tiina. Ia sendiri sadar bagaimana posisinya terhadap Tiina saat ini. Tiina adalah Tiina yang masih mempunyai banyak peluang mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darinya.

Tiina tampak bingung tetapi beberapa saat ia mengangguk riang. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _moi_."

Berwald balas mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ya, ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

**36. Persona**

Suomen tasalvata—Finlandia, Tiina Vainamoinen. Seseorang yang selalu memenuhi pikiran Berwald hampir setiap saat, setiap waktu, detik demi detik, menit demi menit dan dimana saja Berwald berada. Sejak kedatangan Tiina di rumahnya, Berwald merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin hidup. Bahkan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa bahagia dan senang dibandingkan ketika masa Kalmar Union.

"Ber, terima kasih telah mengijinkanku tinggal di sini," ujar Tiina berbasa-basi. "Rumah ini sangat bagus sekali, _moi_. Aku menyukainya."

Berwald diam saja mendengarkan ocehan Tiina tetapi dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karena gadis Finlandia itu berada di sisinya. Menemaninya dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan oleh teman-teman atau bahkan jajahannya terdahulu.

Dan ia merasa bahagia ketika Tiina berada di sisinya.

Ya, hanya Tiina yang mampu meluluhkan hati Berwald.

**37. Hidden Love**

"Ber, ngomong-ngomong apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan dalam hidupmu?" tanya Tiina pada suatu hari. "Maksudku—Ber pernah tidak menginginkan sesuatu hingga ingin mati karenanya?"

Berwald menggeram. "Pikir saja sendiri."

"Maaf, _moi_—aku hanya bertanya saja apa yang Ber inginkan," ujar Tiina buru-buru sebelum ia diberikan tatapan maut dari Berwald. "Karena aku ingin tahu Ber lebih dalam lagi."

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Tiina bahwa sebenarnya Berwald menginginkan cintanya, bukan.

**38. Life is Beautiful**

"Ber! Coba lihat ke luar," Tiina menarik tangan Berwald dengan erat dan menyeretnya ke luar ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald dengan nada datar tetapi ia tetap mengikuti Tiina.

Tiina hanya tersenyum ceria. "Cuacanya sedang bagus sekali. Ada baiknya Ber keluar rumah daripada terus mendekam di rumah."

"Malas," jawab Berwald datar.

Beberapa saat, wajah Tiina tampak sedih. Berwald yang melihat wajah Tiina yang seperti itu akhirnya tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan Tiina. "Baiklah, ayo kita keluar," jawabnya pelan.

"Benarkah kau mau?" tanya Tiina tidak percaya tetapi kentara wajahnya sangat gembira tidak terkira. "Ayo kita keluar, hidup ini sangat indah untuk disia-siakan."

**39. Angel**

Berwald selalu mengingat bagaimana rasa nyamannya ketika Tiina jatuh ke dalam pelukannya di suatu pesta dansa para bangsawan. Wajah Tiina tampak begitu polos menatap Berwald.

Seperti tatapan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta. Malaikat kecilnya yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Kecil dan mungil seolah-olah gadis itu belum pernah menemukan sandarannya.

_Apa__yang__kupikirkan__sih_, dengus Berwald dalam hati. _Jangan__lupa__jika__ia__adalah__gadis__bodoh_. _Ya__Tuhan.__Tapi__memang__benar__ia__seperti__malaikat__yang__turun__dari__langit._

**40. Lingonberry**

Setiap Berwald berhadapan dengan Tiina, ada saja sesuatu yang membuatnya lepas kontrol. Seperti kemarin, ketika melihat Tiina sedang memakan _lingonberry_dengan wajah yang super imut, di dalam pikiran Berwald timbul pikiran untuk menyerangnya.

"Ber, mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Tiina penasaran ketika melihat ekspresi Berwald yang sangat aneh. Tetapi dengan polosnya Tiina langsung berpikir bahwa Sweden ingin memakan _lingonberry_dan menyuapkan buah tersebut ke mulut Berwald. "Enak tidak?"

"Enak," jawab Berwald sambil mengunyah _lingonberry._ Setidaknya kini Berwald bisa menjaga kontrol dirinya agar tidak lepas, untuk sementara ini.

**41. Memories**

Berwald menatap bunga Lily putih yang ditaruh di depan teras rumahnya. Siapa yang menaruh bunga Lily putih di depan teras rumah, pikir Berwald heran.

"Bagus tidak bunga Lily putih yang aku taruh di teras?" tanya Tiina, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Berwald menoleh ke arah Tiina sejenak lalu ke arah bunga lily putih tersebut dan tersenyum kecil pada Tiina yang memegang satu buket bunga lily putih lainnya . "_Ja_?"

Tiina hanya tersenyum lembut seperti yang biasa ditunjukkannya maupun ke semua orang. "Bunga Lily putih merupakan bunga kesukaanku."

Berwald hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengambil satu tangkai bunga Lily putih yang berada di teras lalu menaruh bunga Lily putih tersebut di rambut Tiina secara perlahan-lahan.

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Berwald pelan sambil mengambilkan satu kaca besar ke arah Tiina dan menyuruh Tiina menatap kearah kaca tersebut.

Wajah Tiina memerah, dia tampak cantik dengan satu tangkai bunga Lily putih tersebut. "Ya, ini sangat bagus. Aku sangat menyukainya.

**42. Flower**

"Apa Ber tahu apa arti bunga lily putih?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada lembut dan membelai pipi pria Swedia tersebut. "Ber pernah tahu?"

"Apa?" tanya Berwald, sedikit penasaran.

Tiina hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lainnya. "Nanti kamu juga tahu, Ber."

Sebenarnya Berwald sedikit penasaran apa arti dari bunga Lily putih tetapi Berwald sedikit malu menanyakannya pada Tiina sehingga Berwald mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. "Bunga yang indah."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, Ber," jawab Tiina sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau Ber menyukainya, aku akan menaruh bunga Lily putih setiap hari dan menggantinya dengan yang baru setiap bunga tersebut mulai layu."

**43. Sweet Innocence**

"Semua sudah beres, kamu bisa tenang," gumam Tiina sambil nyengir dan menggandeng tangan Berwald dengan refleks. "Maukah kamu mengajakku berdansa?"

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sikap Tiina yang polos dan tidak dibuat-buat menarik hatinya. Tiina sangat cantik bila dia seperti itu, batin Berwald. Ia berusaha mengendalikan hasratnya yang berlebihan terhadap Tiina tetapi tidak bisa, belakangan ini dia sering menggodanya dan pada akibatnya, hasrat yang dimilikinya semakin menggelegak. Lalu untuk terakhir kalinya dia menggoda Tiina ketika Tiina memakai gaun yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus. Timbul keinginan Berwald untuk bercinta dengan Tiina, menyentuh Tiina dan menciumnya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya di dalam pelukannya.

**44. Fear**

Berwald menepis pikiran itu. Tiina masih terlalu muda untuknya dan lagipula Berwald tidak ingin mengikat diri dalam ikatan pernikahan. Baginya pernikahan itu sesuatu yang buruk, dia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan orangtuanya. Lebih baik hubungannya dengan Tiina berjalan seperti ini. Berwald tentu mencintai Tiina. Secara fisik Tiina cukup cantik tetapi betapapun Berwald mempercayai Tiina yang manis dan polos, dia bersumpah tidak akan menjadikan Tiina istrinya. Apapun yang terjadi!

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya tetapi rasanya hal itu sangat menyedihkan. Berwald takut tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya mengingat pernikahan orang tuanya sama sekali berakhir menyedihkan. Ketakutannya adalah jika ia dan Tiina berakhir seperti orang tuanya.

Karena itulah, ia selalu berusaha untuk memendam perasaannya sendiri dan tidak ada sedikitpun kata-kata yang terucap untuk mengakui cintanya terhadap Tiina.

**45. Inner Beauty**

Wajah ceria Peter memudar. Melihat Tiina sedih merupakan suaru kerugian untuknya, Tiina begitu ceria dan lembut. Bukan soal kecantikan dari luar tetapi kecantikan dari dalam. Peter dan Berwald tahu bahwa Tiina sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai editor sekaligus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Peter pernah mengamati Tiina menenangkan anak pelayan yang masih bayi. Papanya tidak akan menyukai seseorang hanya berdasarkan penampilan luarnya.

"Kamu tidak suka menjadi dirimu sendiri?" tanya Peter agak prihatin. "Aku suka mama yang seperti biasanya, _desu__yo_."

Tiina terkesiap begitu mendengar perkataan Peter. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu di depan anak yang menyukainya dengan tulus tanpa membanding-bandingkannya dengan kakaknya yang cantik.

"Aku menyukai diriku sendiri!" seru Tiina spontan. "Ya, aku mengakuinya!"

Peter bernafas lega dan balas mencium pipi Tiina dengan perlahan. "Papa menyukai mama apa adanya. Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi orang lain. Sifat mama yang seperti ini yang membuat papa lebih memilih mama dibandingkan wanita lain."

**46. Dumb**

Tiina pernah merasa sangat kesal pada Berwald yang pernah mengajaknya berdansa hanya untuk mengujinya serta mengorek kehidupan pribadinya.

Begitu mendengar Berwald membenci gadis bodoh dan gadis yang terlalu muda seperti, Tiina langsung merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Berwald. Oleh karena itulah, Tiina pernah berpura-pura sebagai gadis bangsawan yang bodoh agar Berwald segera menjauh darinya.

Akan tetapi, kepura-puraan Tiina mendekatkan hubungan mereka berdua yang tadinya hanya sebatas kepentingan—menjadi suatu benih cinta yang dirasakan oleh gadis belia tersebut. Dan pilihan awal yang dipegangnya berubah menjadi berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

**47. Miscarriage**

Yang paling menyedihkan bagi Berwald, terutama untuk Tiina adalah jika kehilangan bayi mereka karena keguguran.

Berwald pernah merasakannya beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka berdua belum menjadi suami istri dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Tiina, terlebih Tiina yang harus menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya.

Hal itu membuat Berwald merasa bersalah dan terluka. Ingin ia melihat anak yang hampir ia miliki tumbuh besar dan tersenyum kepadanya. Seandainya ia bisa menjaga Tiina dengan baik, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal semacam ini.

**48. Perfect**

Mencintai sama sekali tidak memerlukan kesempurnaan secara fisik karena suatu saat hal itu bisa hilang, asalkan cocok satu sama lainnya tidak mengapa.

Hal inilah yang selalu dianut oleh Berwald sepanjang hidupnya. Tiina mencintainya hanya saja sering berpikir bahwa ia tidak pantas untuknya dan tidak sesuai dibandingkan dengan wanita cantik lainnya.

**49. Lingerie**

Berwald mengakui dari dalam hatinya bahwa diam-diam ia memiliki kegemarannya sendiri yaitu membelikan Tiina satu set _lingerie_ alias pakaian dalam wanita yang imut. Membayangkan Tiina memakainya saja sudah membuat hasratnya menyala-nyala dan ia siap untuk menyeret Tiina ke tempat tidur.

Tiina sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa diam-diam Berwald selalu membelinya ketika dinas ke luar negeri. Ia membelinya supaya dapat dipakai oleh Tiina suatu saat nanti, mungkin di suatu kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

**50. Gift**

Hadiah terbaik yang pernah Berwald miliki adalah Tiina Vainamoinen.

Ketika Tiina menghilang, Tuhan mengembalikan Tiina dengan cara yang lain yaitu dalam bentuk hadiah dengan kemasan yang manis serta isi yang manis juga. Tiina yang semakin cantik dan berpakaian menawan.

Menggodanya untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Ini akan menjadi dosa termanis jika benar-benar dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kenikmatannya. Bahkan rasa manis lingonsylt-pun kalah jauh.

Satu-satunya alasan Berwald mengapa ia bisa lepas kendali.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hanya drabble yang iseng-iseng di buat, beberapa drabble dari fic saya yang di akun lama (saya tidak perlu bilang akun saya yang mana) tetapi sisanya dengan revisi total dan kata-kata yang diubah. Maaf jika ada yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini dan silahkan close ini fic. Flame is prohibited but I need concrit and review. It will make me feel better.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**100 Love for Berwald and Tiina**

_Disclaimer ©_

_Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Warning: OOC, AU, fluff things, gen-ben chara, semi adult, don't like don't read._

* * *

><p><strong>51. Sex<strong>

Berwald harus mengakui dirinya sendiri bahwa ia selalu bernafsu jika Tiina berada di sekitarnya. Gara-gara itulah, Tiina selalu menjadi _santapan_ hariannya.

Bahkan jika Tiina sedang tidak ada di sekitarnya—ia sering membayangkan bagaimana kenikmatan yang ia rasakan ketika ia bercinta dengan Tiina. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tidak sebanding dengan wine enak sekalipun. Baginya Tiina jauh lebih menggairahkan dan mampu membuat bara asmaranya semakin besar.

Terkadang Tiina tidak berpikiran sama dengan Berwald. Tiina sering menganggap Berwald adalah pria nafsuan yang tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya sendiri karena Tiina sama sekali tidak punya tenaga lebih untuk menghadapi Berwald. Bisa dikatakan, Tiina sering kelelahan dan sebagai pihak yang berada di bawah.

_Because he's Northern Europe god sex._

**52. Night**

Di siang hari, Berwald tidak terlihat seperti pria yang suka menyerang orang yang disukainya dan berusaha menahan hasratnya yang paling liar.

Tentu saja hasratnya bisa ditahan karena ada kesibukan yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu. Akan tetapi jika ada waktu kosong—atau lebih tepatnya pada malam hari ketika lelah dan melihat Tiina yang terbaring lelap di tempat tidurnya, Berwald merasakan malam yang sesungguhnya. Malam yang panjang sekaligus menggairahkan dan juga malam yang tidak diinginkan Berwald berakhir begitu cepat.

Malamnya bukanlah malam biasa, melainkan malam yang istimewa. Malam dimana ia bisa memiliki Tiina seutuhnya sekaligus menguasainya.

**53. Nude**

Berwald sudah beberapa kali memandangi tubuh polos Tiina, yaitu ketika mereka berdua memadu kasih di suatu ruangan dengan lampu yang remang-remang serta desahan manis yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu.

Ia ingat ketika pertama kali mereka berdua melakukannya, tubuh Tiina masih seperti tubuh anak-anak. Rona merah muncul di wajah gadis Finlandia tersebut yang membuat Berwald penasaran dan ingin menjelajahi tubuhnya jengkal demi jengkal, merasakan kulit lembutnya dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"_A—ah, Ber! Hentikan!" Tiina mengerang kecil ketika Berwald menyentuh titik sensitifnya dengan bibirnya. "I—itu geli sekali. Kumohon hentikan!"_

_Berwald tidak akan menghentikannya sekarang karena ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan sekarang. Menghentikannya sama saja merusak suasana indah yang ada dan Berwald tidak mau melakukannya._

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, Tiina semakin seperti wanita dewasa yang membuat Berwald semakin mencintainya dan bergairah karenanya. Cinta yang dimiliki di awal-awal semakin berkembang cepat bagaikan virus yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

**54. Winter**

Dulu setiap musim dingin, Berwald merasakan dingin yang amat sangat sekalipun ia memiliki mantel tebal tetapi itu semua berubah ketika Tiina hadir di dalam kehidupannya.

Karena Tiina-lah yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya sampai kapanpun. Musim dingin menjadi tidak terasa dingin lagi, melainkan hangat hingga ke dalam hati yang terdalam.

Berkat Tiina juga, musim dingin menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa dan dikenang di dalam hatinya. Kini, musim dingin adalah anugerah baginya.

.

.

.

Tetapi sayang, musim dingin juga menjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan dimana ia kehilangan Tiina untuk selamanya. Dingin yang dirasakannya setelah itu menjadi lebih menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang bagian dalam.

**55. Dance**

Berwald tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bahwa Tiina sangat indah dalam berdansa, terutama balet. Selama ini ia sangat keras terhadap Tiina dan menganggap Tiina adalah gadis yang sulit diajar tanpa mengetahui bahwa Tiina ternyata mampu menguasai balet dalam tingkat tersulit sekalipun.

Dugaannya salah besar karena ia meremehkan kemampuan gadis Finlandia itu sendiri. Dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Tiina memiliki kemajuan yang amat sangat pesat. Kini ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat anak didiknya yang sedang menari balet di panggung besar dengan indah layaknya penari balet profesional. Sesaat Tiina menoleh ke arah Berwald dan memberikan senyuman misterius lalu ia kembali fokus terhadap tariannya.

_Tiina tampak seperti malaikat_, batin Berwald dalam hati. _Aku salah menilainya selama ini—dia begitu cantik dan menawan. Mengapa jantungku sekarang menjadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?_

**56. Thief**

Tiina memang pencuri. Dulu memang Tiina adalah seorang pencuri demi almarhum ayahnya yang ingin membalas dendam dan tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang namanya cinta, suami dan kekasih.

Sampai Berwald datang ke dalam kehidupannya dan mengacaukan semua rencana awal Tiina.

Ketika Berwald mengetahuinya, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Tiina adalah seorang pencuri. Ia mempercayai Tiina yang polos dan lugu. Ia terlalu mencintai Tiina hingga ia rela melindunginya sekalipun perbuatan yang dilakukan Tiina itu sama sekali salah.

Fakta itu memang benar adanya tetapi Tiina tidak pernah mencuri harta bendanya, melainkan cintanya.

Pencuri termanis yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Berwald di selama hidupnya.

**57. Blue**

Berwald sangat menyukai warna biru dengan kuning. Baginya kedua warna itu sangat sepadan bila disejajarkan. Kedua warna itulah yang mampu menenangkan hatinya ketika sedang gundah. Warna itu juga merupakan warna dari bendera negara asal Berwald, Swedia.

Tiina juga menyukai warna biru dan putih. Warna itu juga melambangkan bendera negaranya, Finlandia.

Perpaduan warna biru, putih dan kuning tampaknya sangat sesuai untuk Berwald. Tidak buruk sama sekali. Bukankah itu merupakan perlambang cinta lintas negara. Menandakan bahwa perbedaan sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Hanya membutuhkan komitmen dan saling pengertian saja.

Orang mungkin bertanya mengapa mereka berdua mau repot-repot jika di negara mereka masing-masing banyak orang yang bisa dijadikan istri ataupun suami? Jawaban mereka gampang saja, karena itu juga merupakan bagian dari orang yang dicintainya dan hidupnya.

**58. Secret**

Ia menyimpan suatu rahasia yang sama sekali tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang yang dicintainya. Rahasia yang berkaitan dengan cinta lamanya. Suatu rahasia yang disembunyikannya rapat-rapat.

Berwald berusaha untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Tiina akan tetapi mengapa Tiina akhirnya bisa mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak memberitahunya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kesulitannya semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala pada akhirnya sesuatu memaksa untuk mengatakan rahasia terdalamnya terhadap Tiina.

"_Kau membohongiku, Ber!"bentak Tiina. "Apa yang kurang dariku, moi? Hingga Ber tidak mau mengatakan semuanya padaku dan memilih untuk menyembunyikannya!"_

_Berwald tergagap dan ia pun sekarang terdesak. "Bu—bukan begitu. A—aku—."_

"_Ya sudahlah kalau Ber masih mencintainya," Tiina meraung dan meninggalkan Berwald. "Aku memang tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu! Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini."_

"_Ti—tiina, tunggu dulu!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan pria yang masih mencintai wanita lain!"_

Ingatan akan kemarahan Tiina sampai kapanpun tetap membekas di dalam hati Berwald dan memaksanya untuk segera bertindak sebelum terlambat. Suatu rahasia seharusnya dikatakan sejak awal, tidak ditutup rapat-rapat demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

**59. Cold**

Ia adalah pria yang dingin dan sulit dilukiskan kata-kata dan kebanyakan orang menganggap Berwald bukanlah pria biasa seperti yang dikenal orang lain. Bagi orang lain, Berwald adalah pria terakhir untuk dikejar karena Berwald bukanlah tipe idaman bagi wanita.

Wanita lebih menyukai pria yang pandai berbicara dan tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan wanita. Tetapi Tiina tidak melihat dari fisik maupun sesuatu yang tampak dari luar dan secara diam-diam Tiina mencintainya dan menerima Berwald apa adanya.

Tiina bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya berada di pelukannya dan bisa merasakan di sisi pria itu ia merasa terlindungi dan aman seolah-olah ada dinding kokoh yang menjaganya agar Tiina tidak terlepas dan terluka.

**60. Sustromming**

_Sustromming_ atau ikan herring yang difermentasikan adalah makanan khas Swedia yang merupakan kesukaan Berwald. Tiada hari bagi Berwald tanpa memakan makanan mengerikan tersebut, begitu menurut Tiina.

Akan tetapi sayangnya Tiina tidak menyukainya karena baunya sangat menyengat. Bau makanan tersebut sudah cukup membuatnya muntah-muntah di toilet tetapi ia menahannya di depan Berwald agar Berwald tidak kecewa.

Tetapi daya tahan Tiina terhadap makanan mengerikan tersebut tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika Tiina sedang berada di bulan-bulan awal kehamilannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan Tiina akan jatuh pingsan di tempat karena baunya terasa jauh lebih menyengat dari biasanya.

Dan memang benar, Tiina jatuh pingsan setelah mencium bau dari _sustromming_.

**61. Tired**

Tiina layak diperlakukan secara istimewa, karena itulah Berwald tidak merasa lelah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Tiina merasa nyaman dan seperti berada di awang-awang. Melihat Tiina sedang berada di sampingnya sudah cukup menghilangkan rasa lelah yang dialami Berwald ketika berada di kantor.

"Apa Ber sedang merasa kelelahan?" Tiina menghampiri Berwald yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca Koran lalu bertanya dengan nada lembut. "Bolehkah aku bersandar di dadamu sebentar?"

Berwald menurunkan korannya dan menatap Tiina lekat-lekat. Tumben Tiina datang ke tempatnya untuk dimanjakan olehnya, biasanya Tiina paling tidak mau melakukannya. "Untuk apa?"

" Agar aku merasa nyaman dan damai, _moi_."

Berwald membiarkan Tiina bersandar di dadanya dan Tiina tertidur lelap serta damai. Lelah yang dialami Berwald sudah jauh berkurang begitu tahu Tiina membutuhkan dirinya.

**62. Gown**

Gaun putih yang berada di suatu toko menarik hati Tiina dan ia ingin membelinya dengan uang sakunya sendiri. Apa daya, uangnya sama sekali tidak cukup padahal ia ingin mengejutkan Berwald dengan gaun putih tersebut. Pikirnya, Berwald pasti akan terkagum-kagum jika melihat Tiina dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Hampir setiap hari Tiina melewati toko tersebut, menunggu adanya potongan harga tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Satu minggu, dua minggu dan seterusnya, selalu saja begitu tanpa ada perubahan.

"Seandainya uangku cukup, aku akan segera membeli gaun tersebut!" Tiina bergumam dan tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh etalase kaca toko. "Menyedihkan sekali harganya terlalu mahal untuk kubeli."

**63. Speak**

Berwald jarang berbicara dengan orang lain karena ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan kepada orang lain. Sekalipun ia berbicara, terdengar menakutkan dan juga tidak jelas tanpa orang lain menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya Berwald adalah sosok yang pemalu dan sulit mengungkapkan perasannya secara gambling.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana Tiina takut terhadap cara bicara Berwald yang membuat rencana perkenalannya dengan Tiina gagal. Cukup lama Berwald mencobanya dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil melakukannya walau dengan banyak usaha dan tantangan.

Demi Tiina, ia berusaha untuk berbicara lebih jelas lagi perlahan-lahan agar ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya terhadap Tiina. Perasaannya yang sesungguhya.

**64. White**

Ketika hari Natal, Berwald membelikan Tiina satu set gaun putih yang diidam-idamkan Tiina sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Diam-diam Berwald tahu bahwa Tiina menginginkan gaun tersebut dan ia membelikannya sebagai hadiah Natal.

Mungkin Tiina akan senang, begitu pikirnya. Semoga Tiina masih menginginkan gaun putih tersebut dan kuharap saja begitu.

"Wah, aku suka gaun ini," Tiina tertawa riang, matanya bersinar lucu dan membawa gaun tersebut ke dalam kamar. "Terima kasih, Ber. Aku akan mencoba gaun ini!"

Dugaan Berwald benar, Tiina masih menginginkan gaun putih tersebut. Yang paling menarik adalah setelah melihat Tiina mengenakan gaun tersebut, ia sangat cocok dengan gaun putih bahkan terlihat akan sangat amat cantik.

**65. Tune**

Suara Tiina ketika membisikkan Berwald di pagi hari adalah melodi indah yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Manis dan merdu selembut beledu.

Bisikan Tiina, bisikan cinta yang mengalun-alun seperti nyanyian burung berkicau. Menggodanya untuk terhanyut di dalamnya bersama alunan suara merdu. Bagaikan di padang rumput hijau yang terbentang luas dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana. Merangkai nada-nada cinta mereka berdua dan cerita cinta mereka tiada akhir.

Sering ia membayangkan setiap pagi mendengar bisikan cinta Tiina, menyambutnya ketika ia bangun pagi dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ya Tuhan, Berwald nyaris gila karenanya.

Ia terbius dengan nada-nada cinta Tiina dan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dalam lagi. Sesuatu yang bisa merusakkan kewarasannya sekaligus membuatnya gila lebih lagi.

**66. Empty**

Berwald akan merasa kosong jika tidak ada siapapun yang menemaninya tetapi lebih dari separuh hidupnya diisi dengan kekosongan yang sama sekali tidak berarti dan menyedihkan.

Ia tidak mengerti harus diisi dengan apa kekosongan tersebut. Apakah dengan cara bersenang-senang? Ia juga sudah pernah melakukannya tetapi sama saja. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti di dalam dirinya.

Kekosongan itulah pada akhirnya diisi oleh Tiina. Dari Tiina-lah, Berwald merasa ada sesuatu yang terisi di dalam hatinya dan akhirnya ia merasa berarti sebagaimana layaknya seorang pria. Hampir setiap hari, hati Berwald terasa penuh oleh Tiina.

Tetapi untuk membayangkan tidak ada Tiina di sisinya akan lebih sulit lagi dan kekosongan yang dirasakannya akan terasa lebih dalam lagi.

**67. Sun**

Tiina adalah matahari dan Berwald adalah langit. Perpaduan yang kontras antar keduanya, mengingat mereka berdua memiliki karakter yang bertolak belakang. Tetapi perbedaan tersebut mampu diatasi dengan baik seperti langit dan matahari maupun langit dengan cuaca.

"_Ber, mau coba makan es krim yang itu?" Tiina menarik tangan Berwald dengan erat dan berjalan ke arah penjual es krim. "Rasanya enak sekali, tidak rugi kalau membelinya."_

Musim panas yang sempurna tentu membutuhkan matahari yang bersinar cerah, bukan? Jika tidak maka musim panas tidak akan terasa lengkap dan terasa biasa saja sekaligus kurang cerah.

Tiina adalah pencerah suasana dimana jika Berwald sedang bermuram durja dan Berwald sebagai penopang bagi Tiina sendiri.

**68. Blood**

Ia tidak perlu bertanya mengapa Tiina terbaring di tempat tidur dengan wajah kesakitan . Mungkin ia terlalu kasar semalam. Semalaman ia menguasai Tiina tanpa ampun dan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Tiina untuk beristirahat.

Tiina ingin mengatakannya tetapi ia tidak enak untuk melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kata-kata yang keluar.

Terlalu banyak sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya pada Berwald. Bahwa sebenarnya Tiina ingin menghentikan permainan Berwald tapi tidak dilakukan atas dasar cinta mendalam terhadap pria itu sendiri.

Barulah setelah pagi hari Berwald menyadarinya.

Kolam darah kecil di seprai putih itu sudah cukup membuktikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia merusak milik Tiina dengan paksa karena nafsunya yang menggebu-gebu.

**69. Worst**

"Menurut Ber, ada tidak sesuatu yang paling buruk pernah Ber alami?" Tiina bertanya pada suatu hari.

"Tidak sama sekali. Memangnya kenapa?"

Tiina menunjukkan wajah yang sedang berpikir. "Masa sih tidak ada sama sekali, Ber? Coba dipikir-pikir dulu. Bukankah pasti ada!"

"Hmm.."

"Ayolah Ber, katakan sesuatu! Aku penasaran nih dengan jawaban Ber."

Haruskah Berwald mengatakan bahwa yang paling buruk adalah jika ia kehilangan Tiina untuk seumur hidupnya. Bukan saja hal yang paling buruk untuk dipikirkan melainkan juga yang paling mengerikan di dalam hidup Berwald sendiri. Bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi maka ia juga harus bersiap-siap hancur karenanya.

Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

**70. Faith**

"_Apakah kamu bersedia menerima Tiina Vainamoinen sebagai istrimu?"_

"_Ya, aku bersedia."_

Berwald bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan maupun pendeta bahwa ia akan menjaga Tiina seumur hidupnya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih. Ia menatap gadis di sebelahnya yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Semakin hari semakin cantik dan Berwald tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Tiina.

"Ber sedang terpikir sesuatu ya?" Tiina bertanya sambil memegang pundak Berwald pelan. "Adakah sesuatu yang ingin Ber katakan padaku?"

Berwald menoleh ke arah lain. "Bu—bukan begitu, aku hanya berpikir. Itu saja."

Hingga seterusnya, Berwald selalu berpegang dengan prinsip itu. Prinsip yang tidak menjadi kewajiban tetapi sebagai rasa hormat terhadap gadis yang dicintainya.

**71. Summer**

Setiap musim panas, Berwald selalu mengajak Tiina untuk berkeliling kota Stockholm dan melihat parade yang diadakan di musim panas. Tiina begitu menyukai festival dan berkumpul dengan orang banyak, sering ia mengajak Berwald untuk berfoto bersama tetapi Berwald lebih memilih bersembunyi.

Terkadang Tiina bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba jika sudah sangat ingin melihat sesuatu dan biasanya Berwald akan kalang kabut mencari dimana Tiina berada sekarang.

Pada hari khusus ia pasti mengajak Tiina dalam acara Midsummer Day yang merupakan acara musim panas tahunan di Swedia.

Musim panas tidak akan lengkap jika Tiina tidak ada di sisinya. Karena dengan adanya Tiina, musim panas terasa lebih hidup dan ceria.

**72. Immature**

Berwald akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan jika hal itu menyangkut Tiina. Sesuatu yang tidak disukai Berwald adalah jika Eduard mendekati Tiina sekalipun Eduard hanya berniat mengajak bicara Tiina.

Dan juga pria-pria lain yang mengejar-ngejar Tiina tanpa Tiina sadari.

"Ber, jangan begitu! Mengapa Ber selalu jahat sama temanku?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada kesal setelah Berwald menakut-nakuti Eduard hingga tunggang-langgang. "Seharusnya Ber bersikap baik padanya."

Berwald TIDAK akan bersikap baik pada Eduard maupun pria-pria yang kedapatan mengejar-ngejar Tiina karena Tiina hanya boleh menjadi miliknya, orang lain tidak berhak atas Tiina.

Jika sampai kedapatan, Berwald akan memastikan untuk menghantui mereka satu per satu tanpa ampun sedikitpun.

**73. Tears**

Terkadang, Berwald bersikap kasar terhadapnya hingga air mata menetes di wajah cantiknya.

Terkadang juga, Berwald tanpa sadar menyakiti hati Tiina dengan segala tindakannya dan juga karena salah paham.

Seandainya Tiina tahu bahwa Berwald tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu. Bahwa Berwald sebenarnya menyesali tindakan yang telah menyakiti perasaan Tiina.

**74. Passion**

Betapapun Tiina berusaha untuk menolak Berwald, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikan gairah cinta pria Eropa Utara tersebut. Mengingat sosoknya saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendidih terbakar api cinta.

**75. Milk**

"Papa Berwald!" panggil Tiina kecil yang saat itu berusia tiga tahun dan mendekati kaki Berwald. "Aku mau susu!"

Berwald menunduk dan melihat anak tirinya yang lucu tersebut dan menggendongnya, terlintas niat untuk menjahilinya. "Tidak boleh."

Tak berapa lama, Tiina menangis seperti anak yang kehilangan mainannya dan memukul-mukul dada Berwald. "Mau susu! Mau susu!"

**76. Prohibited**

Ini memang aneh, tetapi kenyataannya adalah Berwald jatuh cinta pada anak tirinya sendiri. Berusaha menyangkali perasaannya tetapi ia gagal melakukannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya perasaan itu semakin berkembang dan kuat. Menghantui dan merusak kewarasannya hampir di setiap ruang dan waktu. Hasrat yang dimilikinya semakin lama semakin membara hingga kontrol diri yang dimilikinya perlahan-lahan terlepas begitu saja.

Ia sudah tidak menginginkan Tiina sebagai anaknya, melainkan sebagai kekasihnya dan miliknya seumur hidup.

**77. Warm**

"_God morgon_, Tiina."

Tiina terbangun perlahan-lahan dan mendapati Berwald berada di sampingnya untuk menjaganya semalaman. Ini merupakan rutinitas mereka berdua dan rasanya tidak akan lengkap jika mereka berdua tidak bersama-sama. Mereka sudah melakukannya sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Pagi , Ber. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Tiina balas bertanya dan mengecup bibir pria itu. "Semalam mimpi indah?"

"Ya," jawabnya dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "Memimpikan dirimu."

Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman di dalam dekapan hangat Berwald. Setiap pagi maupun menjelang tidur, ia merasakannya. Membuatnya merasa aman sekaligus terlindungi.

Perasaan ini akan selalu ia jaga untuk selamanya. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

**78. Reflection**

Melihat Tiina menggendong anak dari Matthias dan Halldora, Berwald serasa bercermin mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Ber!" Tiina memanggil Berwald sambil menggendong putri Matthias dan Halldora. "Tidakkah Ber mau mencoba menggendongnya? Dia sangat lucu!"

Berwald mengangguk pelan dan ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Tiina akibat kehilangan anak mereka berdua. Betapa Tiina sesungguhnya menginginkan seorang anak untuk dimanja serta disayang dengan sepenuh hati. Menyesal Berwald dulu menuduh Tiina sebagai gadis murahan yang tidak menginginkan anak bahkan menuduh Tiina mengugurkan kandungannya demi dunia gemerlap karena pada kenyataannya Tiina sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang kalau begitu? Ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

**79. Pampered**

Sadar atau tidak, diam-diam Berwald suka memanjakan Tiina sekalipun terkadang Berwald bersikap keras terhadapnya. Sebisa mungkin Berwald mengusahakan agar Tiina merasa nyaman dan damai.

Tetapi sekalipun Berwald memanjakan Tiina, ia tidak akan membiarkan Eduard berdekat-dekatan dengan Tiina karena hanya Berwald yang boleh memanjakan dan memiliki Tiina. Ia hanya satu-satunya pria yang boleh melakukannya—bukan Eduard si maniak komputer tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ber selalu memanjakanku dalam segala hal, tetapi mengapa Ber sama sekali tidak suka jika aku bersama dengan pria lain?" Tiina bertanya pada suatu hari. "Memang itu menganggu Ber sendiri, ya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Berwald pendek tanpa menatap Tiina. "Pikir saja sendiri!"

**80. Responsible**

Berwald tidak pernah meninggalkan Tiina sekalipun ia pernah melakukan hal yang tidak termaafkan padanya. Yang ia lakukan adalah bertanggung jawab terhadapnya hingga Tiina kembali mempercayainya lagi.

Walau rasanya itu sulit tetapi mungkin bukan hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukannya. Karena yang terpenting adalah komitmen dan tanggung jawab serta tidak menyerah dalam menghadapinya. Itulah yang terpenting dalam suatu hubungan.

**81. Fans**

Fans setia Tiina adalah Berwald dan rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa selalu berdekatan dengan Tiina setiap saat.

Tidakkah Tiina mengetahui bahwa diam-diam Berwald tahu hal-hal kecil mengenai Tiina yang bahkan Tiina sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Tidakkah Tiina mengetahui bahwa Berwald selalu menyimpan semua foto-foto Tiina, baik dalam keadaan cantik maupun keadaan biasa saja.

**82. Beat**

Tiina tidak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri karena sekarang ini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika memikirkan Berwald yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Pria itu menakutinya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu kaget, apalagi sampai berdebar-debar karenanya.

"Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan dia," gumam Tiina pelan dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Jangan-jangan aku diguna-guna olehnya."

**83. Sick**

Ketika hari ulang tahun, Tiina jatuh sakit dan merasa sendirian karena Berwald melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja Tiina merasa kecewa dan merutuki keadaannya sendiri mengapa ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Sadarkah Tiina bahwa diam-diam Berwald merencanakan kejutan untuknya sambil merawat Tiina yang sedang sakit.

**84. Prison**

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Berwald terpenjara adalah Tiina Vainamoinen. Gadis Finlandia tersebut berhasil memenjarakan hatinya ke dalam suatu cinta yang manis dan menggoda bagaikan buah arbei.

**85. Love Hotel**

Diam-diam Berwald menculik Tiina ke hotel cinta yang berada di sekitar Stockholm dengan cara membiusnya.

Sesampainya di sana dan juga tersadar, Tiina terkejut amat sangat mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidur bersama seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Berwald sendiri.

**86. Vodka**

Sekali Tiina menyentuh vodka, bisa dipastikan keadaan akan menjadi kacau. Pasalnya, Tiina akan menjadi bersikap agresif dan siap _menyerang_ Berwald kapan saja.

Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, Berwald terkapar lemah ketika Tiina menyerangnya habis-habisan tanpa ampun sedikitpun. Baru setelah Tiina tersadar dari pengaruh alkohol, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Berwald.

**87. Cry**

Satu-satunya alasan Tiina menangis keras adalah Berwald. Berwald membuatnya menjadi gadis sentimentil dengan berbagai macam alasan yang ada.

"Hi—hiks!" Tiina terisak-isak di tempat tidurnya. "Ber jahat padaku, _moi_. Lagi-lagi Ber menyetubuhiku dengan kasar. Aku tidak mau disentuh Ber lagi! Ber menakutiku."

Dan biasanya, Tiina menangis karena Berwald kasar dalam bercinta.

Bayangan Tiina selalu menghantui Berwald dimanapun ia berada. Di jam sibuk dan penat pun, selalu terbayang sosok Tiina yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Merusak otaknya yang ada.

**89. Photo**

Berwald diam-diam memiliki fetish tersendiri, diam-diam ia suka memotret Tiina yang sedang mandi ataupun dalam keadaan telanjang dan biasanya berakhir dengan pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Tiina.

"MENJAUH DARI KAMAR MANDIKU, BER!" bentaknya dengan wajah memerah dan berusaha merebut handphone Berwald. "JANGAN PERNAH MEMOTRETKU LAGI!"

**90. Bored**

Berwald akan merasa bosan apabila tidak ada Tiina di sisinya. Baginya, Tiina adalah segala akar dari kehidupannya yang lebih berwarna.

Wanita cantik saja akan terlihat membosankan karena kebanyakan dari mereka membuat Berwald muak.

**91. Kidnapped**

Jika Berwald tidak berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang menjadi keinginannya, tentu dengan mudah ia bisa membelinya.

Lain hal jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Tiina untuk menjadi miliknya, ia akan menculiknya ke suatu tempat dan memastikan Tiina tidak bisa kabur darinya.

**92. Big**

Tiina sering merasa ketakutan jika Berwald mulai menindih tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Jika sudah begini, lebih baik Tiina berdoa siang, sore dan malam agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tubuh Berwald yang sebesar beruang itu membuat Tiina menjerit-jerit tanpa ampun.

Pada akhirnya, semua berakhir dengan manis dan Tiina merasa lebih lega daripada sebelumnya.

**93. Morning**

Setiap pagi, Tiina mendapati dirinya telanjang di sebelah Berwald dan merasakan dekapan pria itu di sampingnya.

Setiap pagi, ia merasakan ada yang menjaganya semalaman.

Setiap pagi, Tiina merasa terlindungi dan aman.

Ia mengakuinya dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa ia menyukainya dengan sepenuh hati. Jika Berwald tidak berada di sampingnya pada pagi hari maka semuanya akan terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

**94. Humor**

Berwald mungkin memiliki selera humor yang buruk. Seringkali cara bercanda Berwald menggelikan Tiina karena terlalu garing dan aneh.

**95. Possesive**

Tiina adalah milik pribadinya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil Tiina darinya. Jika itu sampai terjadi, maka orang yang berusaha merebut Tiina darinya harus berhadapan dengan Berwald.

**96. Fight**

Berwald dan Tiina jarang sekali bertengkar. Sekalinya bertengkar pasti akan sangat parah dan membuat masalah baru lainnya hingga berlarut-larut.

Seperti kasus barang jebakan yang disangka Berwald sebagai hadiah dari Tiina.

**97. Moomins**

Mainan kebangsaan Tiina adalah boneka Moomins besar hadiah Berwald. Tiina tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa boneka putih yang bentuknya seperti kudanil itu.

Diam-diam Berwald merasa tersaingi dengan boneka putih itu dan berusaha menggantikan boneka itu dengan dirinya sendiri.

**98. X-Mas**

Setiap hari Natal, Tiina selalu menjadi sukarelawan untuk membagi-bagikan hadiah natal yang merupakan kerugian bagi Berwald karena ia tidak bisa beromantis-romantis ria bersama Tiina.

**99. Twilight**

"Ber, mau membaca Twilight tidak?" Tiina menawarkan pada Berwald. "Kisahnya romantis dan menarik. Aku yakin Ber akan suka."

Berwald menelan ludah. Ia sama sekali tidak akan suka dengan cerita semacam itu. Apalagi ia sering diledek oleh rekan kerjanya bahwa wajahnya mirip dengan Edward siapapun itu.

**100. Little**

"Aku sama sekali bukan anak-anak lagi, Ber!" Tiina cemberut. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang?"

Berwald menjentikkan jari ke hidung Tiina dan menatap Tiina dengan tatapan tajam, setajam silet. "Anak kecil."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Extra stories based from genre meme~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Adventure<strong>

Hidup bagaikan petualangan. Karena itulah Berwald tidak pernah pantang menyerah untuk menyeret Tiina ke dalam pelukannya walau Tiina selalu takut kepadanya.

Ada banyak jalan menuju ke Stockholm.

**angst**

Tiina tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya ketika melihat Berwald sedang berduaan dengan Halldora.

**crime**

"Ber, aku mencintaimu juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa—karena aku adalah pencuri misterius itu. Kumohon, menjauh dariku atau Ber juga akan ikut tertangkap bersamaku."

**drama**

"Menjauh dariku! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu!"

**family**

"Papa Berwald! Mama Tiina!"

**fantasy**

Jika Berwald adalah sang bangsawan, Tiina adalah si rakyat jelata yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta sang bangsawan.

**friendship**

Baginya, Berwald adalah sahabat setia yang bisa diajak bicara apa saja karena Tiina tahu Berwald tidak akan mengintervensinya.

**horror**

Tiina mabuk vodka dan Berwald harus rela berada di 'bawah'. Mendadak Tiina menjadi sadis.

**humor**

Jika Tiina terpeleset, Matthias selalu menertawakannya habis-habisan.

"HAHAHA! YER STUPID, MOOMIN GIRL!"

Yang biasanya berakhir dengan tonjokan maut dari Berwald.

**hurt/comfort**

Berwald tahu Tiina merasa tersisih dari yang lainnya dan ia berusaha untuk membuat Tiina merasa spesial daripada yang lainnya.

Karena bagi Berwald, Tiina sosok yang istimewa.

**mystery**

Hati Berwald bagaikan hantu, sulit ditebak secara kasat mata.

**Parody/Twilight**

"You're my brand of heroin, Tiina," ucap Berwald pada suatu hari.

**romance**

Tiina mungkin tidak cantik bagi kebanyakan orang, tetapi baginya Tiina adalah gadis tercantik di dunia dan ia menginginkan Tiina berada di dalam dekapannya.

**sci-fi**

"Tahukah Ber bahwa aku senang berada di angkasa raya bersamamu. Lihat bintang itu, _Taurus star_." **[1]**

**spiritual**

Jika Berwald sudah putus harapan untuk mendapatkan Tiina, buru-buru ia akan berdoa kepada Tuhan.

**supernatural**

Seandainya Berwald bisa membaca pikiran orang, ia akan mengorek apapun tentang Tiina dalam-dalam. Kalau perlu, ia datang ke Arthur untuk bertanya apakah Tiina bisa menjadi miliknya.

**suspense**

Malam harinya, Eduard ditemukan sudah terbelah menjadi sepuluh bagian. Diduga ia terbunuh karena tidak menghiraukan larangan Berwald untuk mendekati Tiina.

**tragedy**

Hati Berwald bagaikan disambar petir ketika Tiina memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Eduard von Bock karena Tiina sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan Berwald.

**western**

Diam-diam Berwald adalah seorang koboi merangkap polisi di Texas. Dan ia sering terlibat untuk menangkap penjahat-penjahat yang sering mengganggu Tiina.

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>

Kisah cinta Tiina Vainamoinen dan Berwald Oxenstierna seringkali dijuluki oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai Twilight Saga Romance.

**crack!fic**

Ketika ulang tahun Berwald, Tiina menghadiahkannya satu kaset ST12 dari Van Anderson (yang disinyalir hadiah buangan dari Nesia).

**crossover / gossip girl**

Jika Tiina sudah berkumpul dengan teman wanitanya, Berwald terpaksa menjauh karena pasti ujung-ujungnya Tiina berkeliling dunia menghabiskan uangnya.

**first time**

Berwald terpana ketika melihat seorang gadis Finlandia polos menyapanya.

"Adakah yang bisa kubantu, _moi_?"

**fluff**

Berwald selalu ada di sisinya ketika Tiina membutuhkannya.

**smut**

"HENTIKAN BER! AKU TIDAK MAU DIFOTO DALAM KEADAAN TELANJANG!"

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Tiina marah ketika mereka berdua bercinta.

**UST**

"Aku benci padamu, Ber!" kata Tiina sambil menekukkan wajahnya.

Bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Tiina melainkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibir manis Tiina.

* * *

><p>AN FINALLY, I'M FINISHED~Meme itu saya ambil dari fandom English. Maaf jika ada yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini dan silahkan close ini fic. Flame is prohibited but I need concrit and review. It will make me feel better.

Thanks buat reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic ini. Mucho amor~Eu te amo


End file.
